


Missing Out For Misbehaving

by SamuelJames



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon For Oliver's Story In Finale, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Future Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention Of Their Fucked Up Lives, Non-Canon For Frank's Story In Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has broken one of Connor's rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Out For Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Missing Out For Misbehaving_   
>  _**Pairing:** Wes Gibbins/Connor Walsh_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+_   
>  _**Summary:** Wes has broken one of Connor's rules._   
>  _**Notes:** Set about a year after the season 2 finale. The first fifty words were a prompt fill at comment_fic for the prompt  How To Get Away With Murder, Connor Walsh/Wes Gibbins, puppy don't lie to me but I liked dominant Connor so much that I wanted to write the rest of it._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

"Come on, puppy, no lies or holding back."

Wes slowly lifts his head. "Broke rule three again."

"It's not that hard to keep your hands off your dick." Pushing Wes onto the bed, Connor straddles him. "Anything else, puppy?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. Now as punishment, only I'm getting off tonight."

Connor grins at Wes' disappointed look but when they got into this, he made it clear that there would be rules and boundaries.

"I was thinking of you."

Connor starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Am I supposed to be flattered? Do you think that telling me that will get you leniency? Is some fantasy version of me, better than getting to have sex?"

"Not really. I was just..."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Connor discards his shirt and goes for his belt. "I'm glad you stopped, I'm not open to hearing a defense of this. You knew the rules, you agreed to them. I get being horny, Wes, believe me I do. Now my plans have had to change. I wanted to spread you out on the bed tonight, rim you till you thought you might come just from that and then fuck you while you pleaded to be allowed to come."

Wes whimpers and rolls his hips, seeking friction.

"None of that, Wes." Connor holds up his belt and looks to Wes before continuing. He hasn't done this yet despite Wes being open to trying bondage when they'd discussed kinks.

"For my hands?"

"Yes."

Wes' expression changes, like he's puzzling something out. It's the same look Connor sometimes sees when they're reviewing cases, a fierce concentration.

"Just my hands, Connor, or my hands to the bed?"

"Hands only for now, maybe next time to the bed. Could try with your tie if you like this, different materials provide a different sensation."

"Not very strong though."

"No," says Connor with a smile, "you'd have to be really good for me."

Wes nods and holds his arms out, his wrists crossed over one another. Connor loops the belt around them and pulls the strip of leather through the buckle. He can't actually close it like this but it's a more gentle introduction than intricate knot work that could take time to undo if Wes needed to safeword.

He has to move to take off his pants and puts his keys into Wes' hand. "Drop these if you need me to stop. Okay?"

"Okay. If you come on my shirt, I'll need to borrow one tomorrow."

Wes' words make Connor smile. He probably should have thought of that but he kind of likes the idea of the others noticing Wes in one of his shirts.

"Who do you think would flip the most if you showed up wearing something of mine?"

"Frank maybe, no Asher for sure. He's a little too interested in your sex life already, he just doesn't know that your sex life and mine are interconnected."

Connor bends down and kisses Wes softly. "We'd be the good gossip for a day until something new came along." Connor cups Wes' cheek, eyes on Wes as he asks an important question. "I kept my promise and haven't so much as thought about flirting in front of them. Would you be ready to be out?"

Wes nods, "I think so. I mean the longer I don't say something, the more it seems like I think it's something that should be hidden. I'm not ashamed, Connor."

Connor yanks Wes up by his tie till he's in a kneeling position and kisses him thoroughly. He got through the gossip when Oliver left so this will be a breeze, with Wes probably fielding most of the questions. He slides his hand down and into Wes' back pocket. Wes' hands are between them and he brushes his knuckles against Connor's dick through his boxer briefs. When Connor pulls away, Wes leans as if to follow.

"Nuh-uh, you're not off the hook. I do have a position in mind that will keep your shirt clean."

"Okay," says Wes drawing the word out.

"Don't sound so worried. Lie across the bed, head towards me."

Wes moves with a little assistance from Connor and Connor pulls him back a bit so his head is at the edge of the bed. Wes rests his hands on his stomach.

"Be sure to drop the keys if it's too much. First time I gave head in this position I panicked, though like this it's more about taking what you're given."

Wes smiles up at him, ready to face a challenge Connor never set him. Connor can't help but return it. Wes does seem to like the rougher stuff so maybe he'll be fine.

Connor pushes his boxer briefs down and kicks them away. Wes licks his lips and opens his mouth. Connor starts slow, thrusting gently and seeing how Wes reacts. Wes bends his knees, plants his feet on the bed and pushes himself backwards a bit changing the angle. Connor puts his hand on Wes' throat, not applying pressure but keeping him in place. He stops holding back and thrusts quicker, making Wes gasp and gag. He pulls back smearing Wes' lips before pushing in again. This position doesn't require much from Wes but to be fair he's trying, applying pressure with his tongue when he gets a chance. Connor wipes Wes' face where his eyes are watering and leans over him, really going for it. He moves his hand from Wes' throat and rests his hands on the bed, thrusting into his sub's mouth over and over. He spots Wes clenching his hands tightly round the keys and that shouldn't give him a rush but it does, to know that Wes wants this so much that he's afraid he might accidentally end proceedings.

Wes gags again and then again.

"Don't puke on me, puppy."

Wes' response is indistinguishable but he's not ending this and Connor trusts Wes' judgement.

It doesn't take long before Connor feels close and he doesn't care about lasting longer or delaying things when Wes is making those sounds and his mouth feels so damn good. Connor spreads his feet a little wider and thrusts earnestly till he's on the verge of coming. He pulls out and tells Wes to close his eyes.

He strokes his dick a couple of times, coming on Wes' face. It gives him a rush of satisfaction to see Wes lick his lips eagerly. He helps Wes get righted on the bed, taking his keys and pressing a kiss to Wes' slick lips.

"Let me grab a washcloth."

He gets Wes cleaned up and grabs him a bottle of water.

"Now can I get undressed?"

Connor nods and Wes strips down to his underwear while Oliver grabs a fresh pair for himself. They climb into bed and Connor switches on the TV.

"How do you want to tell them?"

Connor shrugs. "I'll leave it to you. Your decision."

"I don't want to announce it, might just kiss you."

"I look forward to it. Let them gossip. We should be allowed some happiness in the shitshow that is our lives."

The look from Wes is almost too much, he's not meant to let his guard down but after everything that's happened it's hard to think of ever escaping. The whole Sam thing was bad enough but it's only gotten worse from there. He's not sure how he manages to get through some days, it sucks for all of them and he's been witness to a few of Wes' nightmares. They may not have the most romantic story in the world but they help one another.

Connor's attempt at a smile doesn't fool Wes, he know that. He wraps his arm round Wes, pressing a kiss to his temple, and passing him the remote control. "You choose something."

Wes allows him the distraction, getting comfortable against Connor's chest and taking Connor's hand in his pulling their joined hands onto his lap. Connor is relieved. Real life intrudes on his moods without warning sometimes but the despair that he's just felt is a regular feature of his life. It's not an actual bad day for either of them, those involve snowballing overwhelming worries about prison or breaking down in tears. Wes stops on a stand-up show for them to watch and Connor finds himself smiling for real. There's no imminent threat right now, just everything that's plagued him through law school. The only worry for tomorrow will be thinking of enough witty put-downs for Asher when he finds about them.


End file.
